


Drive

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron just won't stop to ask directions to the hotel





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione glanced out of the corner of her eye at her husband of less than eight hours and realized they were hopelessly lost.

It shouldn’t have been this hard to get from The Burrow to London, but Ron had insisted on driving. They had stood outside the car and she tried valiantly to make him see reason to no avail.

 

“Hermione, I am the man! I wear the trousers in this relationship!” he said indignantly. “Therefore, I drive the car.” The tone of his voice left no room for argument. Now they were lost, miles from London, and she really wanted to get to the wedding night festivities.

 

He had looked so handsome standing next to Harry, dressed in his Auror uniform, and she trembled at the memory. It had been a beautiful wedding, she thought to herself, and her mind repeated his vows to her. It had been a magical evening from the wedding to Harry’s toast at the reception. Then he had to go and pull this I wear the trousers, caveman tactic about driving, and Hermione was more than just a bit disgruntled about it. A plan for wicked retribution came to mind and grinning she slid across the seat towards him.

 

“Ron,” she said, “do you have any idea where we are?” She allowed her skirt to ride up on her thighs a bit as she slid across the seat. She heard his the hiss of his indrawn breath when he glanced down. She was certain he had caught a glimpse of her thighs and the blue garters that held her stockings up.

 

“I reckon I know how to get to London,” he said in a tight voice. “I have been there before. Loads of times, actually.”

 

Hiding a grin, she laid her hand on his thigh, enjoying the way his leg tensed, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Okay, I just wanted to be certain,” she said, as she squeezed gently on his thigh. “I shouldn’t have doubted you because after all “you’re the man”.” Slowly, she ran her hand up and down his leg, her fingertips tracing patterns over the muscles there, and she was delighted to see his hands clench the steering wheel more tightly.

 

“Don’t forget it either, Hermione.”

 

“I’d never forget you’re a man,” she whispered, raising her head to his ear. “You’re a dead sexy man too, and I can’t wait to get to our hotel, where you can remind me over and over.” She nibbled on his earlobe and gloried in the sound of the low moan that spilled from his lips.

 

“Hermione, what are you doing to me?” he whispered, turning his head, trying to catch her eye.

 

“Eyes on the road Ron!” she began trailing kisses from his ear to his neck, pausing to suckle at the spot where his neck and shoulder met, earning her a tremor from Ron.

She felt empowered, knowing that all it took were just a few kisses and soft touches to drive him our of his mind. The knowledge of this sent a delicious ache to her center. She trailed her hand from the top of his thigh, trailing inward to run up and down his inner thigh.

 

Then she brought her mouth back to his ear and whispered, “Ron, I’ve wanted to make love to you all day. During dinner, while we were dancing…and if I can’t make love to you soon, I’m going to explode.”

 

Her hand danced its way up his thigh, stopping just before she reached the bulge she saw tenting his trousers. She shifted uncomfortably, and tried to alleviate some of the aching in her center.

 

“Hermione, I …” his voice trailed off into a strangled moan when she scooted across the seat and lay her head in his lap.

 

“What is it Ron?” she asked as she moved her hand to his zipper. She felt the car swerve a bit and chuckled in satisfaction. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Did you notice how unusual Ginny and Harry were behaving tonight?” he asked, sounding quite desperate to get her mind on other matters.

 

She was quiet for a moment, listening to his breathing echoing through the car. “You know what? As much as I love Harry and Ginny, I’m not all that concerned with their sex life.” She traced a finger along the outline of his erection before continuing. “ I’m more concerned with having my way with you.”

 

Hermione felt the car lurch and hit gravel. The motion continued for several feet before Ron pressed the brakes and slammed the car into park.

 

“Get out of the car, Hermione.”

 

Hermione shivered when she met his gaze. There was something primitive in his eyes, and she slid back across her seat and opened the door. She stepped out into the cool summer air and let it wash over her heated body.

 

Ron scrambled across the seat after her, exiting the car, then he spun her to face him, and kicked the door shut just as his mouth came down upon hers. She could feel his arousal pressed against her stomach, and she moaned against his lips when his tongue slid past to duel hotly with hers.

 

“You should know by now not to tease me,” he whispered against her lips before ripping her knickers from her body. “I’m going to take you, here and now. Where anyone could see us… or hear us.” He turned her so that her arms fell against the hood of the car, and she let out a cry when his hands slid up her thighs to bunch her skirt around her waist.

 

“Ron, please…”

 

She felt him hard against her arse and bit her lip to keep from crying out, she heard the whisper of his zipper lowering and the swish of his trousers and boxers as the fell down about his ankles. He kissed her neck, biting it, and she groaned low in her throat as his hands slid between her folds to tease her.

 

“You’re so wet,” he said breathing into her ear. “Did teasing me turn you on? Did you enjoy torturing me, making me hard?” His slid a finger inside her and she whimpered and thrust her hips against his hand.

 

“Yes…” She groaned in disappointment when he caressed her clit one last time before moving his hand away.

 

“Do you want me inside you Hermione?” he growled. “Do you?”

 

She could feel him poised to plunge inside her, his erection teasing her opening, bumping against her clit, and she gasped out, “Yes!”

 

His reactions was all she could have hoped for. He pushed her shoulders forward so that her breast dragged against the hood of the car, and entered her in one hard thrust. He ran his hands up and down her back as he drove into her, each thrust causing her hardened nipples to brush against the cool metal of the car. She was moaning low in her throat and felt herself rapidly approaching orgasm. She needed to let loose;the feel of him filling her, and the contrasting feather like touches on her back were sending ribbons of fire through her body.

 

“His hands left her back, one sliding between her and the hard metal of the car to begin rubbing her center in earnest, and the other finding her mouth, to muffle the cry threatening to explode from her.”

 

“Ron,” she whispered urgently, her tongue tracing his fingers, “I need more, please, harder…” She pulled his index finger into her mouth as he complied and began slamming into her body. His fingers worked faster over her clit and he let out a groan.

 

“Come for me Hermione,” he growled against the back of her neck. “I want to feel you tighten around me. I want to fill you so completely that we become one person.”

 

Hermione shattered into a million pieces with his rough words, and felt him shudder behind her, then spill into her. She saw stars as the heat unfurled through her body and she met each of his erratic thrusts. The both collapsed on the hood of the car, Ron draped over her body, and aftershocks slammed through their bodies.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered, trailing kisses over her shoulders.“I’ve never met anyone quite as randy.”

 

He pulled out of her, raising his trousers, then pulled her skirt down to fall around her legs. He pulled her off the car and held her still trembling body close to his.

 

“Have I told you I love you, Mrs. Weasley?” he whispered.

 

“Not half as much as I love you, Mr. Weasley,” She replied pushing his hair from his forehead. “Do you think we could try this again at the hotel?”

 

“I reckon we can,” he said smiling. “And you can drive.”


End file.
